


Doodle for wickedthoughts' Berceuse

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Teddy Bears, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: A pencils doodle for Berceuse by wickedthoughts. showing a new Bucky (Winter Soldier) Bear and a battered old teddy bear in a new Captain America costume.





	Doodle for wickedthoughts' Berceuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Berceuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349890) by [wickedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts). 



> Okay, so, while my picture is really harmless and cute, the story "Berceuse" by wickedthoughts is Hydra Trash Party, so if you go on to read, you need to check the tags, whether the kinks match yours, as my picture only reflects parts of it, and I tagged only for its direct content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
